Louie?
by Cavestorylover898
Summary: Yet again, Louie was accidentally left on Earth. Olimar and the President go to save him, but something unexpected comes… Rated T for blood, violence, and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Louie, keep up."

Captain Olimar sighed as his college tripped, making some Pikmin flinch. Louie always seemed to be so clumsy, and Olimar really didn't like that. Louie almost always wasted time or put them in danger.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, Captain Olimar! Lets just get that *sniffle* treasure over there and head home."

They looked over to a SD card, and Olimar threw some red pikmin at it. It took only about 10 to pick it up and head back towards the ship, so Olimar threw a bit more pikmin onto it to help. The two headed towards the ship, as Louie sighed, putting his gloved hands into his pockets. Olimar didn't seem to notice, nor care. He just wanted to get home and sleep. The Pikmin allowed the ship take the SD card, as it beeped loudly.

"BZZZT! THIS TREASURE SHALL BE CALLED THIN DATA HOLDER! WORTH APROX 800 POKA. POKA GAINED TODAY: 1550. NEXT DESTINATION: HOLOTATE! GODO WORK, BOYS! BZZZT."

Louie clapped a bit, as Olimar rolled his eyes and sent the Pikmin back to their onions. He and Louie entered the ship, and Olimar began to start up the ship.

"All set?"

"All set, Captain?"

Louie's voice sounded a bit faint, but Olimar shrugged. He was probably tired, thats all. The Ship's rockets began to start up, as it soon blasted up into the air. Soon, after a good 2 hour trip, Olimar was back to his home planet, Holotate. When he got out, the president chuckled, patting Olimar's sore back when he got out.

"Good, Good work, captain! Soon, we will never have to worry about Poko's at this rate, eh? Heheheh!"

Olimar looked back at the ship. Why didn't Louie get out yet? Maybe he fell asleep.

"Ship, please make Louie wake up."

"BZZZt, ERROR! LOUIE NOT FOUND."

"…What-!?"

Olimar and the President gasped, as Olimar stepped forward.

"B-But he replied when he said he was on the ship-"

"HE MUST STILL BE ON THE OTHER PLANET…"

The president suddenly perked up and bounced a little.

"So, are _we_ going to rescue him again, Olimar?"

"…Ugh, I guess. Im still baffled though, how-"

"Then lets go!"

The president suddenly ran off, and came back wearing a space helmet, almost just like Olimar's. Olimar sighed and got back onto the ship, and the president happily followed. Ugh, Louie. Olimar decided to land the ship in the morning, Louie could survive with the Pikmin, right? He yawned, making the ship head back to that damn planet. The president did so too, soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, the ship landed, and Olimar and the President yawned and got out of the ship. The President waited excitedly as Olimar got several pikmin out, giving his president mostly yellow and red ones. They stared up at the oh-so familiar fat man, who patted their leaves/buds/flowers.

"They're even cuter than I remember, captain!"

"Uh-huh. Lets just find Louie and maybe some treasure and we will be good."

Olimar cursed under his breath as the President began to count all of his Pikmin. One time was bad enough, but twice?! Louie was going to be horribly scolded for this.

"Alright president, you go south, I go north. Louie probably hid away somewhere so he could be safe."

The president gave an awkward salute, before nodding and waddling off with his 40 red, yellow, and small amount of blue pikmin. Olimar sighed, heading his own path. He growled again, talking to himself soon enough.

"Ugh, Louie! Always the guy screwing up. All I want to do is do my job and see my family, but no. You always have to mess up. God fucking dammit!"

He kicked a rock to the side, as he noticed something shiny from the corner of his eye. He slowly approached it, and looked at it curiously. It seemed to be some sort of large sapphire jutting out of the ground. Olimar tilted his head and made a bunch of yellow pikmin dig it up. And wow, it was heavy. It took 40 of his Pikmin to pick it up, leaving him with only 20. He waited for them to come back, he didn't feel safe with this amount of Pikmin. He perked up when he saw them return, and whistled at them. They quickly followed him again, as he went down the path. He took down a few bulborbs on the way, but nothing too bad. He soon found a large cavern. He smirked, he knew Louie would hide somewhere in here. He entered, and the place was crawling with little bug-like creatures he had never seen before. They tried to shoot silk at him or his pikmin, which would render them useless. Olimar quickly killed these small creatures off, and continued on. It was strangely quiet, usually he would hear the breathing of something, but nothing. Deep in the cave, he encountered more of the silk-shooting bugs, but they were slightly bigger. He lost about 10 pikmin, but he seemed fine in the end. But, soon enough, he reached a dead end. He cursed, turning around.

"Damnit! All of that for nothing. Not even treasu-"

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks. He heard familiar footsteps, and turned around. He frowned, squinting at the figure that was slowly growing in the distance. A familiar sniffle was soon heard. Okay, it HAD to be Louie.

"Ugh, there you are, Louie. Do you know-…"

"Oh god… No! Stay away! What are you- **GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!**"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hm… how did Olimar do it?"

The president mumbled as he looked at a bunch of purple and white flowers he had found, luckily. He picked up a red pikmin, stepping towards a purple flower and simply dropping it in it. That seemed to work, so he put in two more before it closed. 3 purple seeds popped out, and while they grew, The President did the same with the others. He now had 10 purple pikmin, 5 white, 10 red, 10 yellow, and 5 blue. He shrugged. The process of turning the Pikmin into a different color took a while for him, but this dead end didn't seem to have anything else- wait. He saw something from the corner of his eye. He turned towards it happily, as it only seemed to be a broken wrist watch. But to the president, it was like finding pure gold. Threw all 40 of his pikmin at it, which made them take it to the ship very fast. The ship buzzed as the president called them back.

"BZZZt, NICE FIND. THIS TREASURE SHALL BE CALLED FROZEN TIME. IT IS WORTH 2000 POKO'S! POKO'S COLLECTED TODAY: 3500!"

The Present clapped his hands. Olimar's sapphire obviously made it before his.

"Alright! …Might as well go the Captain's path. Its a dead end over there."

He marched himself and his pikmin to the path towards the cavern, and soon enough, he found it. He entered and saw the dead bugs everywhere, and shuddered. Olimar was obviously here. He rather see them dead and harmless than alive and hostile, though. He crouched down and studied one of the bugs. It had rather thick, metallic looking legs, and several mandibles. He gulped, and had his pikmin go deeper into the cavern. Soon, he reached where Olimar found his dead end. But it was no longer one, a large hole was seen. The president skipped in, whistling to himself. He stopped almost immediately, though. it was so dark that the only light was the one on the tip of his helmet's antenna. Oooh, the man really hated this kind of darkness.

"O-Olimar? Louie? Are you here? I found some treasure, but it was a dead end over-"

Before he could finish his echoing sentence, a small light came to life on the ceiling of the cavern. The room was large, and covered with silk. It probably belonged to the now-dead bugs. The light made the President sigh in relief, but it soon faded when he saw something that made his heart stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**"OLIMAR-!"**

The President yelped, freezing up in fear. Olimar was on the other side of the room, covered in blood-soaked silk. All of his pikmin were gone, and the only remains of them were their buds/leaves/flowers. Olimar groaned in pain, as the president quickly ran/waddled towards him.

_**"OLIMAR-!"**_

"P…Pres… r…un…"

That didn't stop him. He began to make some of his pikmin pick Olimar up so he could bring him to safety, but a quiet snarl was heard behind him.

_"President? Is that you?"_

The fat man turned towards the voice, and blinked at who it was. Louie. He was perfectly unharmed, not a single scratch on him. The president would be relived, but he was too worried about Olimar. He was one of his best men… and he had a family, too!

"Louie! Thank goodness you're alright, but Olimar isn't! We gotta help him-"

_"…Shhh…"_

Louie put his finger against the glass of his helmet, nearby where his mouth was. The President was already getting impatient. Why would Louie tell him to 'shhh' when Olimar was horribly injured? He stomped hiss foot against the silk-covered ground, his face turning red.

"Louie! Are you even listening to me?! We have to get Olimar out of here! He's the only captain, and our only way home!"

_"…"_

Louie looked down, frowning.

_"Shhh. Olimar is sleeping now."_

Okay, Louie was starting to creep him out. The President checked Olimar's pulse. He was still alive, just weak.

"What is this bullshit, L-"

He was suddenly cut off by a sickening crack that came from Louie, as suddenly, 4, thick insect-like legs sprouted from back, as he clicked some mandibles that formed in his mouth. He looked like a disgusting fusion of Louie and one of those Silk-bugs. President gasped in fear, as he made the Pikmin carefully set down Olimar. The Pikmin squeaked loudly in surprise, they hadn't expected a 'commander' of theirs to do that! The President guarded Olimar with his Pikmin, as he stepped back.

"L-Louie… what the hell happened…you-"

_**"I AM THE KING OF BUGS."**_

The Louie-creature roared, and it's 4 large spider-like legs lived up Louie's small body. No way could the president take on that thing. He wasn't nearly as experienced with Pikmin like Olimar. He suddenly had all of his pikmin pick up olimar, and he ran through the beast's legs as it charged forward. It roared angrily and chased after the crew at amazing speeds. As The President, his pikmin, and the passed-out Olimar exited the hell-spawn's lair, it accidentally banged its head on the top of the exit, due to it's tall size. Surprisingly, this left no cracks on 'Louie's' helmet, just a couple of scratches… and a bruise on his nose. He roared in pain, before crouching down and skittering out. The other's were already outside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh god, oh GOD…"

The President ran out of the cavern and headed towards the ship, where he soon arrived, and healed Olimar, thanks to the ship's health systems. Olimar gasped, looking around. He looked at the president, wheezing heavily.

"I-I'm alive?"

"Yes, you are. I saved you… but we have little time. That… demon is probably looking for us."

"That thing… it was Louie, wasn't it? But…"

"No questions, get some Pikmin. We need to take it down… Maybe it will save Louie."

Olimar's never seen the President this serious before, but he nodded. He got out All reds and Yellows, as he looked over to the President's purple pikmin. Those might be more useful to the president, he could be the hard hitter… The two nodded, and headed back towards the cavern. 'Louie' was looking for them under rocks and such, but when he saw them approaching, he roared and charged at them. His conduction has gotten worse, his eyes were wide open and glowed a yellow color, as his hands had mutated into claws. Olimar and The president threw yellow pikmin, which easily hit Louie's main body. he screeched loudly shaking them all off. He then began to impale several of them on his bug legs. The two pikmin commanders whistled to the remaining yellow Pikmin, and 'Louie' tried to do the same to trick the pikmin, but his mandibles got in the way. The president threw his heavy purple pikmin at Louie, but two of them missed and began to hit the leg's. The president quickly whistled, bringing them all back before Louie could shake them off again. Olimar was impressed for a moment, but that needed to be saved for later. Since the creature had sustained enough damage, it began to use another tactic.

Attacking the Non-pikmin.

The abomination of nature roared lousy, swiping at the president and Olimar with his legs. They quickly dodged, until the President fell.

Louie held up one of his front legs high, ready to impale The President…


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly, the president was pushed away by 3 of his purple pikmin, and they were impaled instead. Their tiny purple souls floated up, as the President watched them quietly. They just… saved his life. He grit his teeth, holding a pikmin in each hand.

"Alright Louie, no more president-!"

He threw several red, purple, white, and yellow pikmin at Louie, double the speed using both of his hands. Olimar blinked in surprise, but did the same. Louie roared as he was slowly covered in pikmin, until he couldn't even see under the colors attacking him. He shook, but the Pikmin just kept coming. Louie's insect legs suddenly fell off, and he fell to the floor, slowly returning to normal. Olimar and the president crouched down nearby Louie, studying his passed-out form. Olimar noticed some sort of bite in Louie's right arm, lifting the limp arm up.

"Hm. Must of been from one of those Silk-bugs I saw…"

"H-How can a simple bug turn such a harmless person into… whatever the hell that was-?"

"Chemicals, who knows. I don't want to look into it any further. Lets just bring him back onto the ship."

The president nodded, and made his remaining pikmin carry Louie back to the ship. They sighed, they would have to put him in the treasure hoard like last time. They soon headed home, and Louie was put under medical care, but he was alright. He didn't have any memory of the events, however. Maybe it would be better that way.


End file.
